


The Peace Council

by PeachesnRose



Series: Unity [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, NonLOKcompliant, Water bending, air bending, earth bending, fire bending, first in series, peace treaty, political discussions, some bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesnRose/pseuds/PeachesnRose
Summary: 3 years after the end of the war, protests have erupted all over the world. The Fire Lord must do what he can to keep the peace. He proposes the idea to create a peace council to hear the complaints of the citizens, but he must ask his friends to return to the Fire Nation for help and advice.





	1. Chapter 1

The Fire Lord walked slowly down the hallway towards the council chambers. Servants bowed their heads as he passed by, but he seemed lost in thought. He paused as he reached the door, frowning slightly. Then, seeming to resolve himself, he pushed it open.

Inside was a large room with a long, low table. The noblemen and elders of the Fire Nation who sat kneeling all around it, looked up and nodded to Fire Lord Zuko as he entered. He made his way down to the head of the table, where an empty seat was waiting for him. As he sat down tiredly, a servant rushed forward to place a hot cup of tea in front of him, along with a stack of reports. He examined each one, taking occasional sips of his tea, as the council spoke amongst themselves in hushed tones.

“The most recent report is from your uncle, my lord” said a council elder, as the Fire Lord laid down the final page. “The Earth Kingdom is facing heavy protest from its citizens just as we are.” He continued.

“I’m aware, Admiral Chang” said Zuko, tiredly. “However we are facing our own protests here in the Fire Nation.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “We can’t afford to send troops to Ba Sing Se when we are barely able to keep the peace within our own borders” he stated. The noblemen paused and began to murmur again.

“Send our best soldiers to quell any signs of rebellion!” Stated one nobleman from the far end of the table, “Make an example of them, and we’ll see if those riots continue!” He finished. There were nods of agreement around the table for a moment, before the Fire Lord spoke again.

“I did not fight to end the war between the nations, just to turn around and wage war on my own people. They have a right to protest and it is our duty to hear their concerns and do what we can. What kind of a leader would I be, if I had my people killed for disagreeing with me?” He asked the council, angrily. He looked around the room, making eye contact with each council member. Most looked away, ashamed, but a few held his gaze.

“The war is over, but our citizens do not know how to interact with the rest of the world in a peaceful way,” he sighed, “they feel that citizens of the other nations are invading their cities, stealing their jobs and homes, and they resent me for allowing the war to end.”

He stood suddenly. “Send messengers to the Water Tribes, to the Earth Kingdom, and to the Avatar. We need to find a way to keep this peace, to find compromise between the nations.” He said, as he headed back towards the door, head high but shoulders sagging. He reached the door and paused, looking back at his council. “I refuse to see another war in my lifetime.” He stated simply, then he turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph Beifong stepped onto the dock, and let out an audible sigh of relief. She felt passers by stop, but she flashed them a sneer and kept walking. She was glad to be off the boat, but she would be even more glad to be back on solid, predictable earth. She felt like it had been years since she could see properly. “Lady Beifong?” Asked a reedy voice to her left. She turned, and cocked her head to one side in a rather unladylike show of acknowledgement. “Uh, I… I’ve been sent here to escort you to the capital, my lady.” He said finally. 

She snorted and marched by him. “If Princess thinks I need an escort, then I think I might need to remind him who he’s dealing with!” She called back to the attendant. She then started towards the town, pausing only once as she passed a large crowd of people.

“Go back to the Earth Kingdom, you filthy mud dwellers!” Cried one man from near the centre of the crowd. With a small upward movement of her hand, she subtly shifted the ground under his feet. She chuckled as she heard him stumble, and felt him fall to the ground. However as she continued into town, she frowned. She had visited nearly every corner of the Earth Kingdom since the war had ended, and she it shook her to hear that unhappiness and unrest plagued the people of the Fire Nation as well. The war was over, no longer were their friends and loved ones losing their lives in a pointless battle for supremacy. They no longer lived in fear of attack, so why weren’t the citizens happy? A few new people move into town and open up shop and suddenly they think their entire way of life is going to change? She shook her head sadly, and continued on towards the capital.

“Toph!” She heard, and suddenly she was surrounded by 2 pairs of arms and a cacophony of sound. “We didn’t know if you were coming!” Cried Katara, as she and Sokka released her. 

Toph blew a strand of hair from her face, then placed her hands on her hips, “Well I didn’t want to get you all worked up, since I knew Sugar Queen here would die of excitement.” She said, smirking. 

Sokka punched her softly on the arm and said “We missed you Toph, it hasn’t been the same without you.” She laughed and slung her arms around the siblings. 

“Surprised as I am to say it, the Earth Kingdom needed me more” she stated simply. “I’ve been doing what I can to keep things in order, and...” she stuck her nose in the air and said with a nasal voice “as a member of the most noble house of Beifong, it is my solemn duty to help bring the kingdom back to order.” 

“Well!” Exclaimed Katara, “We are honoured to accompany lady Beifong to the Fire Nation Capital for the most important of conferences.” she replied, in a similar mocking voice.

“Would you two stop that already?” Asked Sokka, but Toph could hear a smile in his voice. Together, they set off towards the capital. They caught up as they walked away from the port town, catching each other up on news as best they could.

“Hows the betrothal necklace coming along?” asked Toph, playfully punching Sokka in the arm. He spluttered and tripped on a protruding tree root and fell slightly behind. 

Toph felt Katara lean in as she whispered “It’s not going too well. The first one he gave to her was supposed to have a wolf design on it, but Suki thought it was a badgermole. He’s carving a new one.” The girls laughed, and Toph smiled to imagine Sokka’s reaction. Once, the thought of his betrothal to Suki might have caused her jealousy or anger, but now she could only laugh.

A little before dusk, they approached a pair of imposing iron gates, which swung open as they grew closer. A Fire Nation delegation rushed forward to meet them, and they were promptly whisked towards the palace to prepare for the coming meetings.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko looked out of his window and over the crowd who had assembled there, in his palace. Nobles, officials, chiefs, and leaders from all nations across the world. He had even received word from Aang that he could expect an official Avatar visit within the week. “Fire Lord Zuko? They are ready for you.” Came a soft voice from the door. 

“I’ll be right there.” He said calmly. He straightened his robes and took a cleansing breath. He stepped out into the hallway and headed towards the throne room, where the first meeting and announcements would occur. 

“My honoured guests” he announced to the crowds, a short time later. “Welcome to my home, here in the Fire Nation Capital”. The crowd looked up at him, but he saw only a blur of reds, greens, and blues.“We have known a shaky peace these last 3 years, but fear threatens to destroy it. We have lived apart for too long, and we as nations have forgotten how to coexist. Even now, there are protests around the world as our people squabble amongst each other. Too proud to forgive, and too stubborn to forget.” He paused and took another breath, then continued.“I have asked you here today, because I wish to form a new council. A council of cooperation and of peace. A council where all four nations will be represented, and which will work to share ideas and solve conflicts between our peoples. I ask you to allow several of your wisest citizens to stay and form this council here in the Fire Nation capital. It seems only fitting that the Nation which caused so much war and bloodshed, should offer itself as the home for the Council of Peace.” He finished.   
He heard murmurs from the crowd, but pressed on. “Please take time to consider my proposal, we will reconvene here in 1 week. Should you wish to participate, please make yourself known to my advisors, and we will work to form the council. The Avatar will join us at that time to oversee its formation. Should you have concerns, I would be happy to meet with you and discus them. Thank you.” And he stepped down, and entered the waiting crowd. 

 

He mingled there for a while, answering questions and easing worries. Many were concerned that this was some kind of ploy, to steal away their best people and then attack. But the Fire Lord did what he could to put them at ease. Finally he approached his most anticipated guests.

“Your speech was excellent, Zuko.” Said Katara. She looked as he remembered her, but she had grown since he last saw her. On her neck was now a brand new betrothal necklace. This one had the carved symbol of the air nomads upon it.

“Yeah, sparky!” Cried Toph, with a punch to his arm, “Got me all misty eyed!” They all laughed as Sokka gave his congratulations as well. Toph too had grown, and at 16 she was beginning to look a bit more like the lady she was. Her hair was in its usual unkempt bun, and she wore sturdy earth bending clothes. Even more familiar was the thin layer of earth which seemed to perpetually exist atop her skin. Sokka looked broader than he once had, with a wispy beard and warriors garb. Zuko smiled as they all spoke, happy to be among his friends again. He had to leave them all to quickly, as he was pulled away for more discussions of diplomacy, but he felt more at ease. Sure that with his friends there beside him, everything would work out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were some of the busiest in Toph’s life. And that was saying something, since she had once been on the run with the Avatar. Every day Zuko worked from dawn to dusk meeting with dignitaries. Toph, Sokka, and Katara worked tirelessly beside him, trying to decide on issues to be tackled by the council, how it would proceed, and who its members would be. Toph had heard true sadness in his voice when he had accepted Katara and Sokka’s rejection of their places in the council. But the southern water tribe had to be rebuilt, and they needed to be there to help their people along. Toph had been asked to join as well, but was still considering the offer. She had enjoyed her time travelling the Earth Kingdom, but the idea of staying in one place for a while didn’t repulse her as it once would have. However the thought of returning to her family still scared her, at least as much as anything could scare the greatest earthbender in the world. She had received only one letter from them since the war had ended. It still stung her to remember it, but they had said in no uncertain terms that they would be happy to have her home once again, once she gave up earth bending and decided to bring honour to the family. They still thought she was bumbling child, unable to navigate the world on her own, let alone fight along side the greatest warriors in the world. 

In the evenings they all trained together in the palace courtyard. Toph had greatly enjoyed these sparring sessions, listening to Katara and Sokka’s bickering, and bantering with Zuko. If only Aang were there it would be just like it was in the war. 

Near the end of the week, once all of the details were sorted out, Zuko announced another meeting to announce the members of the peace council. Toph could sense his tension, and could feel him pacing around the throne room. Once the dignitaries had been assembled once again, he stepped onto a raised platform. 

“My most honoured guests,” she heard him say, “I am overjoyed to announce to you, the formation of the council of peace. I offer the honour of naming its members, to my good friend, Avatar Aang.”

Toph felt a gust of wind as Aang launched himself to where Zuko was standing. She shuddered as she remembered Aang and Katara’s sickly sweet reunion the night before. Toph swore that she would never act so lovey-doveyin when she eventually got betrothed. She smiled to herself, but with a jolt she remembered that as a lady of the Beifong family, the chances of her marrying for love were slim to none. No matter how angry she was at her parents for treating her like a porcelain doll, she owed them the respect of making an honourable match. She focused on the front of the room once again, where Aang was finishing his speech. He had already announced the council members from the Water Tribes, one elder from each of the tribes, and the representatives from the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord himself along with Noblewoman Mai, and one of the nations most decorated generals. Unfortunately, Toph thought, it wasn’t Iroh. Iroh was far too happy in Ba Sing Se for Zuko to ever ask him to leave. “I will join the council as often as I can,” said Aang nervously, “to represent the Air Nomads. From the Earth Kingdom, I hereby appoint Captain Haru, General How, and Lady Toph Beifong, should they choose to stay.” Toph bowed her head and fidgeted. Did she really want to stay in this here to sit on the council? 

Aang finished to a round of applause from the waiting audience, when suddenly the ground shook and Toph felt a rush of heat on her face. The audience screamed and started running, the beating of their feet pounding against the ground and clouding her vision. She felt a warm hand on her arm and she was pulled downward. “Assasins?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t think so,” came the deep voice of the Fire Lord. “They havent tried to strike anyone, they just blew up the wall and ran.” 

Toph stood up suddenly, pale eyes bright and blazing. “I’m going after them.” She said, and Zuko, Katara, and Sokka stood up as well. Together they sprinted towards the hole in the wall and jumped into action. Toph felt the pounding feet of the fleeing audience, but there was another set of footsteps. These were different, more muffled, farther away. “That way!” She cried, and there was a whoosh as Aang set off on his glider. Toph moved the earth beneath her feet to propel herself forward. She could hear Zuko and Sokka sprinting behind her. Finally the footsteps were as strong as her own, and she could sense the attackers. There were three of them and they sounded young, around her own age. She threw herself forward and tackled one of them around the knees. With a rush of wind, Aang forced another to the ground, and pulled the earth up around his ankles. Zuko, Katara, and Sokka arrived finally, rushing forward to tie the hands of the remaining assailant. A swarm of Fire Nation guards surrounded them, pointing spears and keeping the attackers pinned to the ground.

“Why have you done this?” Demanded Zuko, angrily. “Why have you destroyed my palace and terrorized my guests?” Toph heard an angry scoff, and then one of the attackers spoke.

“We did it to stop the formation of your stupid council!” He cried. “My father didn’t die in the war for you to give up and make peace with this scum!” He spat at Zuko, gesturing towards Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara. The Fire Lord sighed sadly, and turned away.

“I’m sorry that you’ve lost your father.” He said quietly. “But its exactly because of that that we must work to maintain the peace. I won’t let any more children lose their fathers due to needless violence.” The guards pulled the criminals up to their feet, and Zuko turned to face them again. “I will hear your grievances and bring them to the attention of the Peace Council. You will be held in prison and you will work each day to repair the damage you have caused to my palace.” 

As the prisoners were marched away. Zuko turned to his friends, and Aang shouted happily “Now that’s leadership, Zuko!” They turned and headed back to the palace and Aang spoke again. “Well in all that excitement, our announcement got a bit overshadowed. I think we should fix that!”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Asked Katara, fondly. 

He threw his arm around her, kissed her cheek, and shouted, “It’s high time for a party!”


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably. Fire Lord or not, he hated the ceremonial robes he had to wear on formal occasions. He scratched his shoulder discretely and looked out over the crowd. A sea of colours met his eyes, and the sound of mandolins filled the room. In the centre of the courtyard was a large dance floor with musicians playing for he dancing couples. The servants had strung paper lanterns high on the surrounding walls, which bathed the crowd in soft yellow light. As his gaze reached the entrance of the courtyard, he was struck by a beautiful sight. There stood a woman in a silk Earth Kingdom gown. Her skin was as pale as her light eyes, and there was a soft pink glow high on her cheeks. He started to walk towards her without really thinking about it as he continued to stare at her. Her long black hair laid elegantly on her shoulders and cascaded down her back, while a delicate hair band held several curls back from her face. Before he realized what had happened, he was standing before her. She turned to look at him as he softly asked “Excuse me, may I have this dance?”

But as he met her eyes he realized who she was. Zuko cursed himself for not recognizing her at once, but he had never seen her like this. She was dressed like a lady of noble upbringing, gleaming with polish and poise. But there was no mistaking Toph Beifongs voice as she laughed and cried out “Why the heck would you want to dance with me, princess? Why don’t you go and ask twinkle toes to dance with you? If he isn’t too busy dancing with ice queen, that is.”

He blushed and turned away, but no one could call the Fire Lord a coward, and nothing could ever rid him of his pride. Unwilling to admit to his error, he reached out and took her hand. She laughed again, but allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor. Zuko was pleasantly surprised to find that Toph was a skilled dancer. He supposed that after years of growing up a noblewoman must have imparted her with that skill. They had turned around the dance floor several times before either of them spoke, and it was Toph who broke the silence. “You thought I was some boring dignitary’s daughter, didn’t you?” She teased, as he turned and flushed.

“No, I… I knew it was you…” He replied. The song ended and they separated, but Toph did not immediately return to the crowd.

“You know what, sparky?” She asked, slyly. “I think I’d better stick around for a while…” she finished. 

A warm feeling filled his chest as Zuko smiled back at her. “Well,” he said, “I think that calls for a celebration. How about another dance?” He asked. Laughing, they returned to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You would think that writing is like riding a bike but if that’s true then I must not have been as great at riding bikes as I thought I was. First thing I have written in an actual decade (seriously.) so I’m still practicing. This will be the first enstallment of a series that’s been kicking around in my head for so long I should really be charging it rent. My roommates and I just started watching Avatar again and BAM it brought all those memories back. Please be patient, please be kind, and please enjoy.


End file.
